Playing Matchmaker
by UsukLover4Life
Summary: Mathew and Francis love each other and want to live together but there's only one problem. Mathews brother Alfred. You see it's not that Alfred can't afford to live on his own its just the fact that he doesn't want too. So Francis devises a plan to set star baseball player of the New York Wreckers (fake team) Alfred jones with his long time friend Arthur Kirkland. Will It work ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, i just wanted to say this is my first ever fanfic so please even if it sucks no hate :) im begging you cause im totally scared on whether this fanfic is gonna be good or not. I know its kind of a short chapter but it gets longer trust me. im already working on the second chapter. Whether i post or not is up to you guys so please comment and follow if you like it :) uhh i guess enjoy ! **

Arthur slouched back down in his chair. Why was it that the bloody frog always had to bother him with such nonsense while he was busy working! "No bloody way in hell ! Francis do you not remember the last blind date you set me up on ? I woke up in the back of that bloody russians car tied up and naked !"

Francis chuckled at the thought of the crazy russian who tried to kidnap Arthur. "Mon ami I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know Ivan was an insane serial killer !"

Arthur trembled at the name. "FRANCIS YOU SHOULD HAVE BLOODY GOTTEN TO KNOW THE GUY BEFORE YOU PUT MY BLOODY LIFE AT RISK YOU GIT !" The brit could still remember that creepy feeling he got when first meeting Ivan. God he would never be able to forget that horrifying date ! He could feel a shiver run down his spine just at the thought of it.

Francis just grinned as if it was all some giant bloody joke. "Arthur I assure you he is nothing like Ivan. He isn't even russian ! His name is Alfred and he isn't a serial killer, trust me."

Arthur groaned. He knew he was gonna end up going on this bloody date whether he like it or not. "Fine I will go on the stupid date if it gets you to shut the hell up and get out of my bloody classroom so I can continue my work." Francis shot up out his seat and grabbed his coat ready to leave. "Don't worry mon ami you won't regret going on this one."

Arthur smirked as Francis was about to leave. "I swear to god frog if he turns out to be another one of your serial killer friends I am going to hold you down and shove a million of my hand made scones down your throat !" Francis simply chuckled and left without another word as he walked through the beautiful weather of New York City.

Athur sat up straight and stared at all the tests that needed to be graded. Hmmm maybe this date would turn out to be okay. All he could do was wait and see. So he continued to grade the rest of the tests as he wondered if this Alfred guy would turn out to be a good guy or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! I'm glad some people actually followed it and reviewed it, the second I posted the first chapter I wanted to take it down thinking it was bad but because some people seemed to like it ill continue it :) finished the second chapter and have already started on the third one so please continue reviewing it i love hearing all your opinions even if they are mean it makes me feel better knowing at least some people are reading it :) so ill stop talking and let you read :) **

Francis had finally arrived at his apartment complex. He quickly parked in his normal parking spot and made a sprint towards his door. He hurriedly unlocked his door eager to get to the phone. He couldnt help but be happy at the fact that he had gotten Arthur to say yes to the blind date. This meant that his plan might actually work ! He couldnt wait to inform his little canadian lover about his genius plan. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Mathew. He waited a couple of minutes until he heard his lovers quiet voice.

"H-hello ?" Francis relaxed at the calmness of Mathews voice. "Ah ma belle Mathew, what are you doing ?" He could practically see Mathew blushing on the other end. "Oh h-hey Francis, not much really. Just sitting here filling out paper work, what about you ?" Francis grinned knowing exactly what to say. "Well I was just sitting here thinking how lovely it would be to be able to wake up every morning to your magnifique face and make us a romantic breakfast every morning. Oh gosh how wonderful that would be."

Francis stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Phone still in hand, he got out a glass and a bottle of wine. He simply poured himself a glass while waiting for Mathews reply. Mathew sighed, "Oh Francis you know I would love for you to live here but you also know Alfred isnt going to to moveout any time soon." Francis frowned at that. God why did the kid have to be so annoying ! Francis didnt understand why the kid lived with Mathew if he was only scared to live alone. For crying out loud Alfred was the star baseball player for the New York Wreckers ! It couldnt be that hard for Alfred to find someone to live with besides Mathew. It didnt matter though cause Francis had a plan and it was going to work. Francis was from France after all so he was like the master of love so he could make even a stupid pair like Alfred and Arthur fall in love !

Francis chuckled quietly to himself, "About that, Mathew I was wondering if you could talk Alfred into going onto a blind date ?" He took another sip of his wine before Mathew replied, "Oh god Francis tell me its not another one one of his creepy stalkerish fan boys. The last one I had to call the cops on cause I came home to see him tying up an unconcious Alfred."

Francis laughed uncontrollably into the phone. He could still remember the day he had went to Mathews house to visit him. Once he pulled up to the scene and got out his car he could hear the handcuffed man screaming about how he loved Alfred and what not. When he got inside the house there he saw Mathew and several other police officers struggling to lift still unconcious Alfred up off the floor. It was quite humorous to Francis but both Mathew and Alfred blammed him for what happened.

Mathews voice started to rise, "T-that was n-not funny Francis ! He could h-have gotten seriously hurt or k-kidnapped !" Francis just smiled to himself. He loved when Mathew got mad. It was so adorable when he stutured like that. "I am positive Mathew that will not happen this time. Arthur is quite a close friend of mine and actually doesnt know what baseball is so I assure you he isnt a crazed fan of your brothers." Mathew seemed to have calmed down, "Wait...are you talking about your friend Arthur with the big bushy eyebrows ?"

Francis smiled at that comment. He knew Arthur had pretty big eyebrows compared to normal ones but he didnt speak of them in front of Arthur cause he tended to get violent when someone made fun of them. First time he made fun of them in front of Arthur was also the last time he did it. Arthur didnt like the comment he made about them so Arthur ruined his beautiful face with a big ugly bruise.

"Ohonhonhon yes but dont tell your brother about them, I want to see if while on their date Alfred will make a stupid comment about them and get a punch in the face." He could hear Mathew giggling on the other end, "Oh Francis thats mean...but how exactly will you see it if they are on their date ?" Francis had known his little canadian was smart enough to pick up on his little hint. He could now finally explain his plan ! "Oh its all a part of of the plan. You see on their date we will follow them to make sure it all goes smoothly and hope your brother doesnt screw it up. So that way Alfred and Arthur will fall in love with each other, Alfred will move in with Arthur, Arthur will stop being a lonely grouch, I can move in with you and everyone is happy !" Mathew laughed, "What makes you think ill help you with that awful plan ?" Francis smiled a warm smile knowing his Mathew would do anything to help his brother, "Cause you love Alfred and wanna help him as much as you can."

Mathew stayed silent for a couple of minutes while Francis finished off his wine. Mathew sighed in defeat, "I guess so...what do you need me to do ?" Francis grinned knowing he could get Mathew to help him. "All you have to do is convince Alfred to go on the blind date, we will plan out the rest along the way." Mathew huffed,"Okay, well I have to go then." Mathew paused for a moment before he continued, "I l-love you Francis, goodnight." Oh how Francis loved when Mathew said those beautiful words to him, "I love you too ma belle Mathew, goodnight." He then simply hung up the phone and it placed it on the table. He walked off towards his bedroom to go to sleep with happy thoughts about his future with Mathew. Hopefully his plan would work so that soon he could be falling asleep with Mathew in his arms. Francis then fell under the control of sleep and dreamt of him and Mathew in their own little beautiful world.


End file.
